


Remembering Stiles

by hesgotfangs



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Remember, Season/Series 06, Stalia, Teen Wolf, forgotten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 11:55:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9070573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hesgotfangs/pseuds/hesgotfangs
Summary: It happens a lot, Malia says or does something and shortly after that she hears the voice and it keep getting clearer. The voice sounds really familiar but she just can’t place it, maybe whoever it was got taken  by the wild hunt? Maybe, just maybe, the person is the stupid Stiles person. Not that he exists but whatever. Or the one where Malia remembers Stiles.





	

Once again Malia wakes up on her bedroom floor, she really needs to get a grip and find an anchor. She’s confused, she never had this problem, not since Eichen house. So why isn’t she in control, what chanced? Could it have something to do with this Stiles person?

When Malia goes to school Lydia and Scott are once again talking about this Stiles person. “We have to find out who exactly he was.” The amount of time Lydia spends crying, talking and whining about this Stiles person both irritates and worries Malia. The Stilinski’s already expressed their worries about Lydia’s mental health and Malia hates to say it but she thinks they are right. Why would Lydia break down about a person that might not exist? Lydia Martin doesn’t have meltdowns, not when her best friend died, not when her boyfriend died, not when everybody called her crazy, not when someone trilled a hole in her head and she shouldn’t have a break down about a non-existing boy!

“Lydia can you just stop it.” Malia growls as she nears Scott and Lydia at their lockers. “Honestly you should just stop whining about this Stiles person because if you don’t you’ll go insane.”

Lydia looks shocked at Malia, sure what she said may be hard but it is true. “He’s real, I know it!” Lydia whispers angrily and storms of.

“I can’t help that she can’t handle the truth.” Malia tells Scott, who sighs and then walks away.

Malia doesn’t get why they are at the police station, nor does she get why Miss Martin is giving them a lecture. She didn’t beat the guy up she just knocked him out, for Lydia so if you think about it it’s all Miss Martins daughter’s fault.

“I didn’t beat him up. I could have. But I chose not to.” Why doesn’t Miss Martin understand Malia did nothing wrong? She just helped the pack.

 _“Mhh. Believe it or not, that’s progress.”_ An unknown barely there voice says. But know one’s there and all the cells are empty so where did the voice come from.

Malia lays on her bed and has her Math homework spread in front of her, honestly who invented math? It’s pointless and way to hard!

When she’s highlighting the question and theory, using mostly red which is for I don’t have a clue, she hears it, this time clearer. _“What’s with the highlighters anyway?”_ Malia looks around, but there’s no one, she’s alone in the room.

The next day at school something similar happens. Malia stands in the door way of the math classroom and complains “I hate Math, it’s pointless.”

Before walking into the classroom she hears the same faint voice saying _“It’s school. School isn’t pointless. Math is essential.”_ But she decides to ignore it.

It happens a few times after that. When Liam asks what Malia’s favourite food is and she answers “Deer.”

The voice says _“Pizza. She likes pizza.”_ And Malia feels like she can hear the voice grinning, she feels like she’s reliving memories but can’t place the feeling. Why does she keep hearing the voice? Is she going crazy, like Lydia?

It happens a lot, Malia says or does something and shortly after that she hears the voice and it keep getting clearer. The voice sound really familiar but she just can’t place it, maybe whoever it was got taken  by the wild hunt? Maybe, just maybe, the person is the stupid Stiles person. Not that he exists but whatever.

Malia lays in her bed, she’s really tired but can’t sleep. She keeps replaying the events that happened today. Lydia, the idiot that she is, bought a jeep? Scott smelled all of them in the jeep, how? Malia has never been in the jeep right? Lydia, Scott and her once again checked the jeep in the evening when a loud roar was heard, which ended up being peter. Peter got taken by the wild hunt, but wasn’t the voice Malia kept hearing, because she now remembers everything about Peter and it doesn’t include anything the voice keeps saying. Malia had brought Peter to Deaton while Scott went back to check on Lydia and the jeep.

Malia had been home for a few hours now and she was bored out of her mind, maybe she should check on peter? Yeah, she should.

Malia got out of bed and shifted into her full coyote form, her dad had made a flap in the doors so that Malia could move around in her full coyote form. God Malia loves her dad.

She ran as fast as she could through the woods and streets of Beacon Hills.

“Malia.” Deaton acknowledged Malia and opens the door of the veterinary.

Malia shifts back to human and takes the clothes Deaton holds in his hands. “How is Peter?” She asks as she walks to the back, where she left Peter.

“He’s good, he has healed mostly, but is asleep.” Malia walks straight towards Peter and shakes him softly, which  wakes him up. “and he isn’t asleep anymore.”

“How can I help you my dear?” Peter asks. Malia and he sit straight across from each other, both on the floor.

“I need your help.” Peter looks at Malia, what could she possibly need his help with? “I feel like I’m missing something, someone. I’ve lost all control and I can’t find my anchor. I think I’m going crazy because I keep hearing this voice, like my sub consciousness tries to make remember something.”

Peter doesn’t even need Malia to finish, he knows. “I know who you’re missing, but considering all I’ve done I’d totally understand if you don’t trust or believe me.”

“Just tell me Peter, please.”

“Someone close to your pack got taken, he was important to all of you, but to he was everything. He was the reason you kept going, the reason you didn’t give up and mostly the reason you wanted to be human. Now I don’t know how the two of you met exactly but I do know you’ve been inseparable ever since.” Malia looks at Peter and starts losing her patience why won’t he just say his name. “You’re missing your anchor and your mate, you’re missing Stiles.”

“Fuck.” So Lydia was right? Stiles does exist. “How the hell am I supposed to remember him?”

“I can’t help you with that my darling, but I advise you to check the jeep.” Peter tells and Malia is out of the door again.

If Stiles is real and he got taken by the wild hunt how is she supposed to remember him? Maybe she didn’t remember him before because she didn’t want to? But now she wants to remember, she is ready to accept the fact that she lost another person and now she has find a way to get this Stiles person back.

When Malia reaches spot the jeep was parked it is gone, Scott and Lydia took it. Malia wants to cry, the jeep was supposed to be the key to remembering Stiles! But instead of crying she takes a deep breath and starts running, unsure of where she’s going she follows her instinct. She stops in front of the Stilinski house, unsure why she shifts back closes her eyes, her wolf takes over and she lets it all go. Slowly and quietly she climbs up to where used to be a window, she’s sure of it. She uses her claws to beak the wood on the side of the house and like she thought there is a window underneath, which she opens.  The room she enters is empty and there’s no door, but Malia smells herself all over the room. She also smells Lydia, Scott and Derek everywhere. She closes her eyes and tries to remember, what did de room look like when she was in there before, when and why was she in the room. Slowly  little details about the room come to mind, the most clear thing is the fact that she used to climb through the window every night, till a few months ago, something must have happened. After a while Malia smells something, someone. It smells like home and pack, with the smell goes a face. The face is pale and covered in moles, god Malia loves the way her marks where so clearly visible on his skin and counting his moles was her favourite activity. His lips are so kissable and the thought of the makes Malia’s mouth water. How could she forget everything about someone as perfect as Stiles Stilinski? Her heart breaks at the thought of Stiles, she forgot him she forgot everything about him and now that she remembers him she isn’t sure what’s worse not knowing him or remembering him but being unable to see him?


End file.
